


Toujours une patate

by Myu



Series: Bits of a strange life [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myu/pseuds/Myu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Le Shériff, fusil toujours en main, l'air menaçant, ne donnant vraiment pas l'envie d'être l'objet de sa fureur, manqué pour Derek, c'était le cas.</p>
<p>-Alors il ne se passe rien entre vous deux? Vraiment?"</p>
<p>Où le Shériff veut voir du sang, préférablement celui de Derek, Stiles s'inquiète au moins un peu. Derek lui veut juste dormir, mais comme d'habitude Scott a encore fait sa patate. <br/>Peut être que cette fois ci il apprendra quelque chose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toujours une patate

**Author's Note:**

> Fic posté à la base sur FF.net... mais retravaillé depuis, au moins un peu!

Il sentait venir le mal de crâne. Déjà que la matinée avait très, très mal commencée, mais en plus, la journée ne s'arrangeait pas.

Il avait réussi à ne pas se faire arrêter, ni tirer dessus par un shérif furieux. Malheureusement, il avait dû avouer qu'il s'était bien introduit dans la chambre de Stiles, plus d'une fois.  Et le reste de la conversation avait été particulièrement embarrassante et très difficile à tourner en sa faveur sans en dire trop, et sans implanter des idées à la con dans la tête du Shériff.

La conversation avait eu l'air de ça:

Le Shérif, fusil toujours en main, l'air menaçant, ne donnant vraiment pas l'envie d'être l'objet de sa fureur, manqué pour Derek, c'était le cas. Ainsi, le Shériff de Beacon Hills continuait son interrogatoire avec plus ou moins de calme, et de rationalité. Et Derek, Derek pauvre Alpha d'une bande de branquignolle ne pouvait que répondre avec le plus de franchise possible sans donner plus de verge pour le battre. Et surtout en essayant tant bien que mal de garder son calme, son stoïcisme et sa réputation de gros dur.

"-Alors il ne se passe rien entre vous deux? Vraiment?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi? Vous n'aimez pas mon fils? Il n'est peut être pas assez bien pour vous?

\- Hein? non! Ce n'est pas ça!

\- Donc il se passe bien quelque chose entre vous deux!

\- ....Non!

\- Pas de Drogue?

\- Non.

\- Club de combat?

\- Non.

\- Un culte de geek sur les loup-garou spatiaux envahissant la terre?

\- N-..quoi?

\- C'était à tenter, avec Stiles... Bref, donc si il ne se passe rien, pourquoi vous n'utilisez pas la porte? Et d'où sort cette boite de préservatif?

-....Je ne penses pas que vous voudriez être réveiller dans la nuit parce que je dois voir Stiles. Et les préservatif, c'est la faute de Scott.

-...Scott, j'aurais du m'en douter, il est suffisamment stupide et pas doué pour demander à Stiles de les lui prendre...."

Derek n'avait pas insisté sur le pourquoi ne pas prendre la porte pour rendre visite à Stiles, manquerais plus qu'il déballe les loup-garou au Shérif. Mais la conversation avait durée un bon moment, avec un fusil pas loin des mains du paternel irrité. Et Derek était épuisé, expliquer au père Stillinski que non il ne voulait pas coucher avec son fils, parce que d'une part, il était encore mineur, et que d'autre part, l'Alpha avait vraiment d'autre chose plus importante à faire que de s'occuper de sa vie amoureuse ou sexuelle, n'avait pas été une mince affaire.

Bref, le Shérif était reparti, râlant sur la stupidité de son fils et du fils McCall, râlant sur l'absence d’éducation sexuelle dans ce lycée, râlant à propos de la futur conversation gênante prévu avec Melissa McCall, et surtout, râlant sur la futur discussion avec son propre fils qui promettait mal de crâne et figure de style inutiles.

Et maintenant Derek devait s'occuper de Scott, et aller faire un point avec Stiles.

Scott allait souffrir, et Stiles...

Le téléphone sonnant annonçait déjà une longue discussion avec l'ado hyperactif.

_Oh joie._

Mais qu'avait fait Derek dans une autre vie pour mériter ça?

"-Stiles, dis tout de suite ce que tu as à dire, le Shérif ne me tuera pas aujourd'hui, à la condition que je ne profite pas de nos visite pour te déflorer, du moins jusqu'à tes 18 ans. Scott arrive, et j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper du bordel que vous provoquez, Scott et toi.

\- euh,je euh.... Mes 18 ans?

\- Au revoir Stiles.

\- NON! Non! Attends!!

\- Quoi?

\- Mon père n'a pas utilisé le fusil? Et il n'a pas fait l'inquisition espagnole? Et comment ça tu ne profiteras pas de son absence pour me déflorer? Je veux être déflorer avant mes 18 ans! Surtout quand on sait que j'ai 60% de chance de me faire tuer connement par un être surnaturel avant ma majorité! Je ne veux pas mourir vierge!

-...."

Derek raccrocha sans prononcer un mot. Il n'était vraiment pas en état de gérer un Stiles. Il lui manquait une nuit de sommeil complète, voir deux... ou peut être même une année de repos loin de Beacon Hills. Mais ses rêves de Bahamas, et autre plage loin du surnaturel durent être mise de côté, son subordonné crétin venait d'arriver avec toute la discrétion et souplesse d'un éléphant malade.

Scott était là, un air de chiot perdu écraser au visage. Derek avait l'horrible envie d'écraser cette face contre la surface rugueuse la plus proche... Ça tombait bien, ils étaient dans une forêt.

Il va sans dire que depuis, Scott s'achète ses préservatif, et.. non il n'utilise toujours pas son cerveau, mais au moins, il aura appris une ou deux choses...

La première étant que pour les préservatif, il aurait mieux fait de se démerder tout seul.

La deuxième: Derek ne doit surtout pas être contrarié quand il manque de sommeil, et il ne doit absolument pas avoir à régler les emmerdes que Scott provoque.

 


End file.
